Together
by MischiefWillNotBeManaged
Summary: When Hermione wakes up to find Fred gone, things start to go downhill as she tries to deny the fact that he's gone but George has a letter address to her from Fred. -Sorry for the sucky summary. My first story :3-


"Hermione!" a voice yelled so close but yet so far away. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around to see a bunch of red heads along with a certain black hair boy. She blinked a little bit more before searching for her favorite face but was attacked with multiple of hugs and cries. She chuckled lightly and shook her head before smiling at them. She slowly returned the hugs that were coming at her from different sides. Once she was done, her smile turned to a frown when she noticed her favorite red head wasn't there. _Where is he?_ Hermione thought worriedly. She looked at George with scared eyes and spoke for the first time in days. "Where's Fred?" Hermione said softly but demandingly. Everyone stopped smiling and the mood of the room became silent but deadly. She started to feel nervous and got a bit more fear building inside of her.  
>"Hermione…" George said softly while sitting on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. She looked at his face and saw the tears in his eyes that were threatening to cry. She squeezed his hand and looked at everyone. <em>Why is everyone so sad! He was just right there next to me..just before I blacked out..Where is he? Oh god.. please don't tell me something happened to him..<em> Hermione started to tear up and opened her mouth but closed, for she didn't know what to say.  
>"Please… Someone tell me.. what happened to him?" Hermione asked quietly. She glanced at George who refused to answer, so she went to Harry who kept his head low. She didn't give up until someone told her what happened. She looked at Ron but he looked away, not wanting to look at his brother's girlfriend. She started to get frustrated when no one seems to talk. She glared at Ginny, hoping she'll get the message to tell her but was cut off when George spoke while choking on his word.<br>"Hermione.. Fred's…gone."  
>Hermione looked at George, not wanting to believe what he said so she turned her head to look at the other members that were in her room. She started to tear up as she heard Molly cry ever so hard in Arthur's chest.<br>"He can't be gone..He promised me! He promised he wouldn't die. He promised me we would live the day past the war! He promised me that once everything is done, we'd settle in and get married! He can't be dead!" Hermione choked on her words as tears started to flow out of her eyes. She didn't want to believe that the love of her life left. She didn't want to believe that he was gone. She didn't want those 2 words to be sunk in her head. She kept on shaking her head, sobbing her heart out when the words finally sunk in that he was gone. Her head was spinning with denial that he was gone. _He can't be gone.. he was just there with me.. He's still here. He can't be gone. He promised me. Fred wouldn't break his promise ever. He's not that kind of guy. He's alive. I know it. _Hermione kept thinking he's alive, ignoring the cries and hugs from everyone. She pushed them away and laid down while tears steaming down her face. She started to get light-headed and nodded off to sleep, blocking out the sounds of the heartbroken family.

"**Fred!" a young 4****th**** year called out to one of the Weasley's. Fred turned around and looked at the know-it-all bookworm running to him. He gave a loop-sided smile and waved while walking to her, closing the distance between them for her to run.  
>"'Mione. Whatever can I do for you to run in the halls?" Fred said smirking as Hermione stopped to catch her breath. Her face flushed red as she said that and started to get nervous.<br>"Nothing. Are you on your way to the dance practice Professor MacGonagall has set up?" She asked as she started to walk ahead of him. She started to feel a slight blush when she felt the warmth of him next to her.  
>"Why yes I am." Fred stated and stopped while grabbing her. She looked at him with a questioning face as he stood in front of her.<br>She felt her cheeks getting hotter by the second and looked down, hoping he didn't see that. Fred smirked a bit and lifted her chin up.  
>"Hermione. Do you have a partner for the dance?" He asked. Fred started to feel nervous while he waits for her to answer. <strong>_Dammit Fred. Stop being so nervous! This isn't like you at all. Just breath and listen for her answer. Aw, she looks so cute when she's blushing. _**Fred thought but felt his cheeks getting a bit hot.  
>Hermione smiled a bit when she saw Fred blush while looking at her and thinking about something that's causing him to do such thing.<br>"No. I actually don't have a **_**date**_** for the dance. Why do you ask, Fred?" She said as she emphasize on the word 'date'. She looked at his face, searching for answers without him having to tell her but she gave up when she couldn't find any. She happened to get lost in his eyes but Fred smirked even more which caused her to blush harder and look away.  
>"Well, if you don't have date..and I don't have one either. How about I be your escort for the night?" Fred questioned while turning red himself. <strong>_Oh merlin.. her brown hazel eyes are so captivating. I think I could get lost in these.. SNAP OUT OF IT, FRED! She's about to answer. _**Fred smiled while looking at the girl and waited for her answer.  
>Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'd love to be escorted to the Yule ball by Fred Weasley." She teased while sticking her tongue out. <strong>_Omg.. Fred Weasley just asked me to go with him to the ball! Eeeep! Okay Hermione. Calm down. You'll freak out with Ginny later! :D. _**Hermione thought as happiness wanted to erupt out of her.  
><strong>_YESSS ! She said yess ! wait til George hears about this! _** Fred mentally high-fived himself and smiled.  
>"Great. Well I'd be glad to escort a beautiful, smart witch named Hermione Granger." Fred spoke proudly and laughed. "I think we're going to be late so let's get a move on. Shall we, ?" Fred asked while standing tall and holding out his arm for her to take. Hermione laughed at his actions and nodded.<br>"We Shall, ." She properly took his arm and walked to the practice hall.**

Hermione started to be aroused and opened her eyes a bit with a rub to clear her drowsiness. She saw George's head on the side of the bed with a note clutched in his hands. She didn't want to be nosy but was very curious. She was about to take it but saw George waking up. George let out a yawn and noticed the brown haired girl awake. George gave a sad smile and looked at the note in his hands. His head was still down as he broke the silence. "This was Fred's letter..before he died..It's addressed to you." Hermione looked at George, hoping he'll do something or at least look at her. Hermione smiled inwardly when she saw his head look at her. "Here you are." He whispered as he gave the note. Hermione teared up as she saw the loopy handwriting of her love and shook her head. "George..I want you to read it with me, because I want Fred to know that his partner in crime is reading this with the love of his life." She spoke rather quietly, hoping she didn't wake anyone up. Hermione looked at George who was staring at her, surprised. "I know it sounds selfish of me but I want you to read it with me. I have a feeling that he wrote something about you in it. I just know he wouldn't leave you out anywhere." She said with a sad smile. George finally nodded with a small smile and sat next to her on the bed. Hermione slowly took the note as her hands started to shake but took a deep breath and unfolded the note. She started to tear up as the scent of him tingling her spine and saw his handwriting that might not be returning ever.

_Dear Hermione Jane Granger,  
>This is it, Love. Today is the day that it'll finally end. I made promises to you last night, because I'm going to keep it. I'm going to make the future better than what the past and today will bring. I can guarantee that. I'm so madly in love with you. So much that I can't find words to explain these feelings. I'm glad that you're my girlfriend, soon to be my wife! Don't forget it, Granger. Hah. Remember the Yule Ball? The tease you would do when I asked you to go with me? The dress you wore that made me speechless? The look in my eyes when I laid my eyes on you? The way you fit perfectly in my arms? The way you laugh when I try to spin you around and dip you, but you fall on your butt while pulling me down with you? The smile you would make when I compliment how you were the most beautiful-lest thing that was in the room? The blush on your cheeks when I say something (according to you, is sweet) but I say it's just the "Weasleys' Charm"? The tears that flowed in your eyes and that happy yes you said when I asked you out with a slight jump in my arm? Do you remember that kiss that sealed the night as midnight rolled in with chimes?Hermione.. My love. I remember all those things and I'll continue to remember those. Just maybe I'll remember you saying 'yes' when I ask you to marry me. Heheheh. But Anyway. Remember when you were at the burrow all the time and I couldn't stop trying to prank you JUST for you to notice me but you laugh? I remember how when I almost gave up, you pecked me on the cheek and said.. quote ; "I've been noticing you for a long time, Fred Weasley. Do something useful and talk to me, not by some pranks that get me angry or to the point where I laugh and let you off the hook." Enough of reminiscing, it's making me smile like an idiot and tear up with happiness from happiness. But gah, you saw me turn redder than a tomato! You keep on teasing me and keep on making me guess. What will I ever do without you, Love? Oh yeeahh. NOTHING. I wouldn't be able to do anything. I wouldn't have a purpose to do anything. You are my motivation to keep on living life and love life even if I were to die tomorrow. But of course George is my OTHER motivation. But this isn't about him. Hhehehe, maybe later. But Hermione. Whatever happens out there. Just know that I love you and will do whatever it takes to PROTECT you. I don't care if I get hurt or worse, die. Just knowing that you are alive will be the happiness of my dead body. I can't promise that we will be scarred from what happened in Hogwarts. I can't promise that we would be the same without being defensive. But the things I WILL promise is that, I'll still keep loving you no matter what. I'll still keep on caring for you like I've always done. I'll still be here for you no matter what. I'm always going to be here, my little bookworm.<br>Always.  
>-Fred Weasley.<br>P.S. Whatever happens to me, Just know George will be there for you. You know he cares about you just as much as I care about you, right Hermione? Okay. Maybe I care for you more but he cares about you too. He'll be by your side if I'm not. He'll understand the pain if I'm gone. He's going to help you and I'm sure you're going to help him. George loves you, Hermione. He loves seeing you make me smile and happy. He loves the fact that there's someone who loves me just as much as he does. Too bad you couldn't join our wild side, huh Hermione? That would've been great, You, Me, And George together pranking. But we do have the shop and you're always welcome to help shape things up.. and maybe put some of your intelligence in some of our jokes to make it more successful. And I know, I won't let that idea go to my head to much. But yes. George. Whatever happens in the battlefield. Please take care of my little angel if I happen to let some silly death eater get to me which shouldn't happen. I trust you with my life, Georgie. I know you won't let me down and I know you won't let Hermione down either. You two are the two special things in my heart..in my life. Well you aren't things but 'people' . Ahh, you get what I'm saying anyways. George. If someone talks bad about the joke shop, dear Merln.. give them hell! Them bloody gits don't know what genius is even if it hit them in the gut. Well, I should end this because Hermione is getting a little annoyed that I'm not in bed, resting.  
>I love you, Hermione Granger.<br>You Too, George. Forever will you be my twin, my other half, my brother, my best friend, my partner in crime, my complete package.  
>Ah, Mischief will never be managed.<br>Oh, And Gred? I'm still the better looking twin!  
>Love,<br>Fredrick "Forge" Weasley._

Once Hermione and George finished reading it out loud, there was tears hanging on the rim of their eyes. Hermione closed the letter slowly and pulled up her knees before letting it all out. George was speechless how his brother had so much confidence that He, George Weasley, could fix the love of his twin's life and how much he cared about them too. George turned to face Hermione and pulled her in a hug while tears fell out faster than a swift river. He cried for the missing piece that he has lost. He cried for the longing to get his brother back. He also cried for Hermione as she cried for the loss of her world and cried for the brother of her love. They both knew that them two lost something precious which effected everything. George tried to swallow some spit before talking to Hermione.  
>" 'Mione.." George managed to say her name without his voice cracking from dryness. He felt her shift in his arms before looking at him.<br>" Yeah George?" She replied with a whisper. She didn't want to look at George, for he looked like Fred but she knew that George needed someone through this hard time in his life.  
>"We'll get through this together..I promise." George proposed before hugging her tighter. "I'll be here for you. I do care about you and I do love you like family, just as what Fred said. I'm here, Hermione. I'm here..and I certainly won't leave until I know you are okay."<br>Hermione started to cry harder and nodded. "I can't promise I'll be who I was..but I'll promise that I'll help you every step and every way. I hope you know that I love you and do care about you. I'm certainly here, George. I will not go anywhere."  
>George couldn't speak, so he just nodded as he started to sob even harder while holding on to Hermione for dear life. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and cried in his chest. The two heartbroken adults cried while clinging on to each other for support, not noticing the eyes of other members watching and crying for the pain the two carried.<p> 


End file.
